We Shouldn't Be Doing This
by ProfTweety
Summary: Since Sharon and Andy became intimate, there were many occasions on which she would end up whispering the words, "We shouldn't be doing this." Sometimes shouldn't isn't set in stone.


_**We Shouldn't Be Doing This**_

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing related to _Major Crimes_. James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction.

 **Summary** : Since Sharon and Andy became intimate, there were many occasions on which she would end up whispering the words, " _We shouldn't be doing this_." Sometimes _shouldn't_ isn't set in stone.

 **A/N1** : Title is a prompt from _EvilRegalShandyLvr21_ along with 'you know how I like them' so I hope I did it justice, _especially_ after making her wait.

 **A/N2** : Enjoy! Leave a _review_ if you feel so inclined. They are ever so appreciated. **#TodayIsLife**

~~~~~PT~~~~~

Since Sharon and Andy became intimate, there were many occasions on which she would end up whispering the words, " _We shouldn't be doing this_." While Sharon was aware, and truly appreciated, that Andy had been more than patient waiting for her to be ready, she was still a grown woman, possessed a strong sense of right and wrong, and held herself to a higher standard of what was appropriate. Andy, in turn, enjoyed himself while discovering those boundaries, especially when she surprised him.

The first time he heard the phrase was at a drive-in movie he'd found in an area close to his house. After he suggested they sit in the back seat, they'd spent most of their time making out and letting their hands explore one another. During one particularly heated kiss, he'd reached under her dress and began inching her panties down. Feeling her unbuckle his belt emboldened him and when she had unzipped his jeans, he helped her push them out of the way just enough before lying her down and settling on top of her. They discovered making love in a car wasn't as easy as it used to be, so when she whispered, "We shouldn't be doing this," he almost agreed. Instead he covered her mouth with his, their tongues engaged in a tango, and he eased himself into her. The windows were fogged up, no one could see them, and the words he whispered as he moved within her had her falling quietly over the edge just before he did. That night he learned there was a difference between _shouldn't_ and _can't_.

The next time Andy heard the phrase was during an extremely early morning hike in Griffin Park. It was the best time to exercise; the weather was still cool but the sun was out, creating a safer environment. Not many people had hit the trails yet and so the first hide-a-way he saw, about a mile in, he led Sharon over and began kissing her. As his tongue left a path down her neck, he reminded her she'd chosen hiking over lovemaking. While sucking on her pulse point, his hands went under her shirt and kneaded her breasts. Her low moans encouraged him to continue. Ensuring they were well hidden behind the bushes, he pushed up her bra and mouthed one breast before the other. Pulling the bra back into place, he captured her lips. It was just as he was turning her around he heard her say, "We shouldn't be doing this." His lips on her neck, one hand on her stomach holding her to him, the other moved past her sweats and into her panties. He happily noted how wet she already was as he slipped his finger inside her then began circling and flicking her nub. About to climax, she turned her head and passionately kissed him. As she was calming down, he whispered he wanted more than his finger inside her. They quickly made their way back to her car so they could safely finish what they started in her bed. That day he learned there was a line between _some_ and _all_.

After an especially difficult case, during which they had to deal with Jack as defense counsel, he'd looked up from his after-action report and discovered the blinds were closed in Sharon's office. Glancing at his partner only got Andy a shrug in response to his unasked question. As soon as the reports were finished, Provenza glanced at each one then handed them to Flynn to bring to their Captain, thereby giving him the perfect excuse for interrupting her solitude. As his colleagues left as quickly as their tired bodies could move, he knocked and entered simultaneously. Her head was in her hands but she quickly looked up thinking it was her second-in-command. Upon discovering it was her boyfriend, she smiled and rested her head back on one hand only. Locking both doors occurred to him so he did before moving to place the reports on her desk and his hand on her shoulder. Running her fingers over his, she sighed then stood up in front of him, briefly playing with his tie, only to then sit on the edge of her desk. He knew the case was rough, knew dealing with Jack was still difficult for her; pulling her up and wrapping her in a tight hug seemed acceptable at work. Willingly going, she buried her nose in the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply. With the doors locked, he kissed her and, feeling her respond, gently got her to sit on her desk while he pushed her skirt up, caressing her thighs tantalizingly as he went. With each pass, as their kiss deepened, his fingers inched closer to her core. It wasn't until her legs wrapped around the backs of his that she whispered, "We shouldn't be doing this." Given their location, she added, "It's my office," for good measure. He knew the rules, and most certainly his girlfriend, well enough to know not to push it further but rather to suggest going to her place immediately. That evening he was reminded of the separation between _personal_ and _professional_.

One particularly warm night after work, Sharon and Andy decided on a picnic dinner. Being close to midnight, there weren't many choices available. Their latest case was somehow connected to a cemetery so he suggested having their picnic there. "It'll be like undercover work," he'd told her, "only not authorized or paid," he'd gone on until realizing that wasn't helping to convince her. She'd agreed regardless because it didn't hurt to continue working angles if they could get Taylor off their backs. They just wouldn't put in for it unless their case was affected. It was slightly unnerving sitting on their blanket, eating an avocado and tomato sandwich and drinking water in the middle of a dark park-like setting filled to the brim with graves. He kissed her so she'd relax once he realized she was in full cop mode. Remembering it was a date, she responded and when he tugged on her hand, she got up with him. Leaning against a tree, she playfully licked his ear lobe before nipping and sucking her way down his neck. With a part of her attention elsewhere, she bit a little too hard so she soothed it with her tongue and whispered apologies. He was completely into what they doing and her losing control, even for a _second_ , was exciting. He found himself grinding into her and wanting her right there against the tree. After a heated kiss, allowing herself to solely focus on her boyfriend, she whispered, "We shouldn't be doing this," but responded just as fervently when he captured her mouth again with his. One hand left her hair, trailed along her body, to hold her derrière. Her delicate moan had him grinding harder into her. A male voice interrupted them, reminding the couple how late it was. Noticing his square-badge uniform, it seemed to them he was pretending to be a real officer. Once they realized he had enjoyed watching them more than the normal person would have, they played along and kept whispering, not words of love but plans, and gently touching one another. It would've been too obvious for him to reach for his gun so she did, turning it around slowly during a kiss, and when square-badge made known his horrible intentions for both of them, Sharon pulled it on him while announcing her agency. Andy knocked the taser out of the guy's hands and arrested him. Case solved; Taylor would be happy though she loathed explaining how they caught the criminal. Giving it more thought, she could almost hear the snickers from her team members and didn't want to explain it to them anymore than she did her boss. That night, he learned the difference between a _real_ date and an _undercover_ one, though he always enjoyed any time he was with the woman he loved. He was also reminded of what category she fell into, _good_ cop or _great_ cop, considering it had been only five years since she'd joined the Major Crimes Division. She was a great cop; smart, logical, calm and always ready for duty _because of,_ not _in spite of,_ all those years in IA and FID.

When they began discussing living together, Sharon was initially concerned about how fast they were moving. Upon further introspection, she'd realized it wasn't the speed but rather how much closer they might be getting to Andy changing his mind about her, much the same as Jack had. After a dinner of Chinese take-out and a great deal of flirting, she'd made tea for both of them and they went out onto the balcony to enjoy the slight evening breeze. A few sips of tea later, she'd gotten up to stand by the railing. Sensing something was on her mind, Andy stood behind her, hands clasped on her stomach. He placed a kiss on her temple before asking what was bothering her. The moment her body tensed was the same moment she denied anything was wrong. He'd brought up what he knew of her relationship with Jack then reminded her that addicts blame others without thought. Assuring her he wasn't going anywhere had her turning in his arms, a confused look crossing her features. Realizing he'd hit the right sore point, he kissed her deeply but languidly. It was she who deepened it, untucked his shirt and opened his buckle even as he kept his hands mostly still. Unsure when Rusty would be getting in, he broke the kiss long enough to murmur, "We shouldn't be doing this." Her only response was to kiss him even more passionately and run her hand along him, applying the right amount of pressure to ensure he wouldn't turn her down. Knowing she needed him and hoping the kid wouldn't be home anytime soon, he gave in to his desire. In no time, her blouse was untucked and unbuttoned, both their pants unzipped and pushed down before he turned her around. Her hands on the railing, she angled herself enough for him to easily enter her as his hands tweaked her nipples and he whispered words of love and forever in her ear. Afraid to be caught, he started off slowly to get her worked up and ensure she was ready for a faster pace. It was while he was pounding into her, glad for the breeze, that he felt her getting even wetter and heard her softly moaning his name. He followed right behind her. He knew that was what she needed but that she would next need to be held tightly while he kissed her softly and gently caressed her. That night as they did just that on the couch, he thought about how strong she was, in large part due to her invisible scars. That night, as her thoughts flowed between past and present, Sharon was reminded of the differences between _Andy_ and _Jack_. She was reminded again of why she kept falling deeper in love with the man holding her, the man understanding he sometimes had to make up for the pain bestowed upon her by someone else.

Once they began spending much of their free time house hunting, Andy spent more nights at Sharon's condo. Neither could wait for the day they signed the contract and bought their home. In the meanwhile, they experienced what it would be like living together knowing he could always go back to his home. That was the last thing he wanted to do. One morning she woke to his hand traveling along her body, paying special attention to all the right places. It sent waves of desire through her but rather than give in to them, she suggested they go for a swim. His groan as he agreed almost made her change her mind but her building had a pool, it was early so no one else would be there and she had a new bathing suit he'd yet to see. Once they were in the pool area, she removed her swim robe in a slow reveal and watched as his eyes darkened. Teasingly asking if he liked what he saw, she moved closer and he immediately traced the low-cut top of her one-piece and licked his lips at the amount of cleavage showing. Turning her in a circle, he noticed how well it fit and showed off her derrière. Unable to stop the groan from escaping, he covered her lips with his. Filled with even more desire than they had in her bed, hands roamed freely over one another's body. When she reached under his swim trunks and began slowly massaging him, he repaid the pleasure by moving her suit aside and playing with her nub as one finger slid in and out of her wetness. She was glad no one usually swam at that early hour because he had her moaning his name quickly. Kissing their way over to the lounge chairs, he asked for just a few more minutes of indulgence and when she agreed, they lay down and he immediately moved on top of her. Pushing aside the material, he slid inside her slowly during a heated kiss. Even as she hummed and moaned, she managed to say, "We shouldn't be doing this." The feel of him mouthing her breasts, tweaking her nipples and maintaining a slow pace had the fire burning inside her spreading to every nerve ending. When he hit her g-spot as he asked if he should pull out, she rasped she was so close. After falling over the edge, she wanted more but he reminded her they were there to swim. The pool was heated; their desire didn't lessen as they lazily swam between kisses. Standing by the stairs, he waited for her to get there, moving his fingers along himself through his trunks as she watched. Burning with desire, wetter just thinking about him inside her again, she kissed him passionately upon reaching the stairs. He sat her on the second step, water shallow enough, leaned her back carefully so her head could rest on the first step and positioned himself at her entrance as soon as he'd moved the material out of his way again. One push and he was inside her, slowly moving with her as the water swirled around them keeping pace with their thrusts. Remembering where they were, she once again whispered, "We shouldn't be doing this," even as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. Reminding her no one ever swam at that ridiculous hour, he exposed both breasts, happily watching as the water rippled back and forth over them with each movement she made. They maintained a languid pace, despite their location, and whispered words of love, desire and the need to find a home together as quickly as possible. When their bodies began to quiver, he picked up the pace knowing she'd match it. Their moans filled the warm air; each getting closer to the edge. As she whispered his name over and over again, he wondered how her ex-husband ever considered her frigid. He decided it was just another one of Jack's moments of blaming his wife for his own inadequacies. Whispering she was beautiful and he'd want her until he could no longer have her, he picked up the pace again, seeking his own release. The quicker movements made her already extra sensitive spots fire up again and, though she tried to hold it in, a loud moan escaped her as she toppled over the edge again just as he did. Watching her come down while he did, the water still swirling around their joined bodies, made him feel something inside that he often did when he'd broken through another layer to the woman she was but didn't share with most. Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he told her again that he loved her and would until his dying day. Eyes moist, face buried in his neck, she repeated his words then looked at him. Noticing the wetness in his eyes made her glad she took the chance accepting that first date and for every chance she'd taken since. Swimming forgotten, they made their way back to her unit and prepared for their day. There was a house to be seen after work and many more scheduled for the weekend. She knew he had no intention of going back to his place and it made her heart skip a beat because she didn't want him to go. They'd have to find their place soon. That morning they were both reminded that _shouldn't_ doesn't mean _won't_.

Holding her hand as they walked down the corridor to Major Crimes had her whispering, "We shouldn't be doing this," and she smiled as he let go right at the door to their division. It thrilled her to no end to see him go from _Andy her boyfriend_ to _Andy her Lieutenant_ without missing a beat. 'We can do this,' she happily thought, yet again, as he held the door for her to pass through first.

Sometimes _shouldn't_ isn't set in stone.

[ **The End** ]

 **A/N3** : Thanks for reading!


End file.
